Max's choice
by fangsgrl33
Summary: max finally corners fang and ask if he loves her srry im bad at summaries. its rated T because of faxness. i do not own maximum ride the amazing JP does
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction for maximum ride and the first one I will have ever published. I did not write all of this until it changes to Fangs point of view for the first time the first max point of view was written by Jessie Kennedy who lives in Great Brittan. The rest is written by me. I hope you like it I'm open for suggestions, and advice. R&R please. Now I will shut up now so yaw can read. **

Max's P.O.V

Why was this all happening NOW? He loves me. He loves me not. HE needs to make up his mind is what he needs to do.  
"Fang!" I screamed. Time to get this straightened out. 

"Yeah, Max?" he asked. We were standing on the edge of the cliff where we had learned to fly with the hawks. 

"Fang. You need to make up your mind. You tell me you love me, and then you don't. Make up your mind, or I'll jump... Wings folded IN."

"Max..." he started.  
I pulled my wings in close to my sides, and propped myself so I was leaning perfectly off the cliff. I hadn't fallen yet, but I would... In just seconds. "Max, you're my best friend. And when I told you I loved you... I meant it." I spun around to see Fang's jet black hair whipping around in the wind. I stared at him vacantly for endless minutes. "Max...?" he asked. I dropped off of the back of the cliff... Wings folded in.

Fangs POV

Usually my reactions are pretty good. Usually, but when I'm alone with Max, it's like I've been hit up with Valium; she is my own personal drug. She's mine and no one else's, anything or anyone that threatens to take her away from me better watch out.

So when she fell off that cliff with her wings folded in, my heart stopped, all I could see was her body breaking and being bashed against the rocks at the foot of the cliff, it stole my breath and I couldn't seem to get it back. All this passed through my mind in about 1.5 seconds. I ran to the edge of the cliff, snapped out my wings and dived.

"Max!" the wind ripped my scream of desperation from my lips tossing it into the empty air. I had this sick feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, and I could only describe it as one thing, fear. Fear for max or fear for myself, the flock, I may never know. But there were four things that I was absolutely sure of; one, max threw herself of this cliff because she thought I didn't love her; two, this makes her crazy, of course I love her; three, if something happened to max I would be a basket case, she was my other half, without her… well, you might as well give me a lobotomy; fourth, that would most likely leave angel as the leader of the flock, and god only knows what would happen then.

Max P.O.V.

I was falling; there wasn't much difference between that and us playing tag which involves tons of dive-bombing. I looked back in time to see Fang throw himself of the cliff after me; gosh he was beautiful, his wings as black as night with glints of purple here and there. Beautiful he may be but he sure was dumb, did he really think I was going to let myself go splat, of course not that would make Itex's job 100 times easier and hell will freeze over before I let that happen.

I was anticipating the point in which I would snap put my wings and look back to see the surprise, anger, then relief wash over his face. *evil laughs* here it comes, whoosh, I unfurled my wings catching a warm air current and gliding for a several seconds then it happened. My head felt like I was trying to explode. My wings folded in and I started plummeting to the ground, screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two thank you so much for all the reviews, I know you all hate me for leaving you with a clliffie *evil laugh*. And thank you again for adding me to favorite Author, stories, and subscriptions list. Well here's the next chappie.

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry JP I forgot to do my disclaimer on my last chapter, I do not own maximum ride THE astounding JP does, unfortunately I don't own fang either. *sniffles*. **

Chapter 2

Fang's P.O.V.

Oh (Insert swear word of your choice hear) she's having another brain attack, and she's too close to the ground. I sped up flapping my wings frantically, trying to reach her, knowing I would be too late.

Max's P.O.V.

OMG why does this keep happening, and why is it always when I'm flying. Images started flashing through my head, the school covered in snow, the dirt bag Sam from Anne's, an eraser, this one's odd, me falling through the air, and Fang, tears streaming down his face, wait since when does Fang cry. Each new image brings on another wave of pain to assault my body. I felt some ones arms wrap around me and I sank into nothingness welcoming the dark silence that followed.

Fangs P.O.V.

I was almost there; I had almost reached her, only 10 ft left, and 20 before we hit the ground. And you know what someone else caught her. That someone of all people was Sam that scum bag Sam that kissed Max back when we were staying with Anne in Virginia. I flew at him, determined to get max back, no I wasn't going to lose her again I gave him one of my death looks, with enough poison to kill weeds on contact. He flinched back and paled visibly, the he smiled back revealing large canines, which seemed to be elongating. What? Sam's an !

WOW. I'm dumb. Hello, we are in the air. Sam catches her. How? He has wings, and I didn't even notice. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HER" I bellowed.

"Hey Nick, miss me?"

I spun around to see Lissa; great she's an eraser too. Double crap! "Why are you doing this?" I growled.

Sam Laughed," well what do you think? I hate you for taking Max; and Lissa hates you for choosing Max over her."

"And once we get rid of max. It will be just you and m…" Lissa didn't get to finish her sentence. I punched her in the face, feeling the bones in her nose shatter. I smiled in satisfaction. "witch!"

"Ooo ton oba b*tch." Yeah the insult didn't have the same effect with blood running down her once pretty face. I spun around catching her with a round house kick, one of max's favorites. She went out like a light. I turned around to deal with Sam but he was already gone, and max was with him. Nothing left of her but a single tawny feather floating across the pallid surface of the lake.

Max P.O.V.

Everything was dark, and it was really, really cold. Gosh I was stiff. I went to stretch and I couldn't move. My first thought was, CRAP! I've been captured and taken back to the school. Then, the flock, are they okay, did they get caught, is Fang okay, and my baby, what about Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I have been slow to update lately. I have 2 college classes and online Spanish this semester so my schedules pretty full. I will update as soon as I possibly can. R&R please. Well back to the story.**

**Now for the disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride I do however own the plot of this story. Maximum ride belongs to the amazing and astounding JP.**

Chapter 3

**Fangs POV**

_She's gone she's gone; Max is gone. MAX IS GONE. _"NO! She can't be gone, we promised, we promised that we would never split up again for us and the flock. NO!" I was flying around in circles, I was lost without her, I was lost without my Max. I grinned, Max would kill me if she heard me call her, "My Max." Max is like the wind. She belongs to nobody, nobody but herself. Her spirit is as free as the wind that her gorgeous tawny wings glide on as we go out for our night flights. Speaking of night flights, no one knows this but I write poetry, one my favorite one is titled night flights. Maybe just maybe I will show it to her sometime.

_Maybe if we ever get_ _her back_.

"NO! STOP IT! Stop thinking like that Max will be fine."

_Fine, huh fine my butt she's with that dirt bag Sam there is no telling what he might do to her._

"I said can It.", I growled out. Yep you can always count that little, annoying voice in your head. What you don't have one? You can find them at the pharmacy in Rite Aid for the Mentally Insane. You got it I have a voice; actually I have had a voice, I've had one since that night Ari put me in the hospital. I had lost a lot of blood so the doctors had to give me a transfusion with Max's blood. Ever since, I've had all of her powers that she had at the time. Which, unlucky for me was the annoying, pain in the tale, voice. Unfortunately, since the DNA wasn't originally mine something must have gone wrong, it mixed with my imagination and now I have a voice that has no relevance what so ever to our mission to save the world. It is no help at all; just an annoying pest and I hope it can hear me.

_Oh I can hear you perfectly._

"Get out of my head and mind your own freaking business." I wonder if it can tell I'm rolling my eyes. The crapy part is that I can't make it shut up, or go away. Gosh, I need to shut up and find Max. HOLY (Insert swear word of your choice here), I'm here moping around and I left 3 kid under the charge of a blind Pyromaniac. I'M AN IDIOT

_Yes you are._

"I'm ignoring you." I spread out my dark black wings and dove into the air, heading back to the flock. If anything has happened to them Max is going to kill me. Then she will bring me back and kill me again. GOD, I hope they are okay.

**Iggy's POV**

I heard the flapping of wings but it was too soft, barely even audible to my sensitive ears.

"Yo, we have a problem."

I snapped my head up, Fang; Fang was here but no Max. What did he do to her, did he hurt her, and did they get in an argument, again. "Where's Max?" I asked sternly. Gosh, when did I get so overprotective of Max? Oh yeah, when Angel asked me why Fang was thinking about wanting to get Max alone, all alone. I asked her what she meant and she sent me a picture of Max being pushed up against the wall by Fang. I saw his hands all over her, his lips moving in sync with hers, him making a trail down her neck and back up for their mouths to meet once again. This picture made me mad extremely mad, so mad I wanted to go punch him right then, just the memory gets my blood running, nice and hot. I had no clue at first why, because I loved Ella, then I figured it out. I'm her might as well be brother; I guess this is the protective older brother trait you always hear about. "Fang where's Max what did you to do her?"

"WOAH! Dude what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her." Exclaimed Fang, I figured he was holding his hands up in the universal, stay calm/ clam down signal. Well to bad, the effort is lost on the blind guy.

"Your shirt is covered in blood, and Max isn't here. Where is she", I said my voice taking on an icy tone.

"She's umm, she's umm, she's gone." He choked out his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I swear to god, if you have hurt her, I'll… (_Hmm. What is a good punishment for Fang? Hmm he likes silence._) I'll get Angel to make Nudge talk all day about fashion magazines." I threatened.

"What? You think I hurt her, are you insane, I love her, don't you get it I love her. I LOVE MAXIMUM RIDE, I LOVE HER, I AM TOTALLY HEAD OVER HEELS FOR HER, AND I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE FOR HER ANYDAY. Don't you get that? And I just had to watch her be taken away from me by the bane of my existence. And you accuse me of hurting her. Have you lost your ever lovin' mind?" he was huffing and puffing, I honestly don' think I have ever heard fang say so much at once. If I focused closer I would have been able to feel the waves of emotional pain rolling off of him.

"WAIT! What happened to max then?" I asked, I was confused. I hate being confused. I really do.

"School." Was all he said, and that one word said it all. They had taken max (my might as well be baby sister) to the school. **A/N: yes, I know Iggy is younger than max in the books but he just sees himself as older in my story. But yes Iggy is still younger than Max but he still acts as the older brother protective figure.**

"They took her to the school, how?" I asked simply.

"They gave her a brain attack as she was flying, I tried to save her. But I wasn't fast enough. Sam took her, he's an eraser, and so is Lissa." Fang sounded so defeated. It was odd. He was merely nothing but a shadow of the Fang that had left here earlier today. He sounded broken. Wait if anything happens to fang, we're all doomed. Without max and without Fang, survival was going to be an issue. Holy crap .

**Alright everybody how was it, did you like older brother Iggy, and how did I portray Iggy that was my 1st time anyways. Did you love it, hate it? Let me know. Review. Those who review get awesome picture of what Fang might look like. Let me say it again. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I grounded from for making a 65 on a biology test *tears*. Any who, I will now be able to write more, if you have any ideas for they story ****review or PM me. ****So here is the disclaimer, then the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride, MR belongs to the amazingly talented JP. I do however own this plot and the characters are OOC for a reason. So, MR. belongs to JP. So does Fang. Is it bad when you want to kill a fictional character and steal her boyfriend? Hmm well back to the story. ****R&R.**

Max's POV

I woke up, stiff and cold, I was at the school I knew the moment I awoke, and I could smell the anapestic clean doctor's office smell. This smell is one that brings horrible memories for all of us; especially me, Fang, and Iggy. Fang, thinking about fang made my heart break and squeeze violently, I didn't even know if he was alive.

_He's alive max; he's alive and extremely P'd off._

"Hey voice long time, no hear." Yes, I have a voice, something the school gave me. I really hated it at first, but then I became really useful in our mission to save the world and sometimes it's just downright annoying. Hearing that Fang was okay made me happy. The fact that Fang was pissed, well that made me afraid. A pissed Fang is not someone you want to deal with. When Fang is pissed he's dangerous more dangerous than a normal Fang. I missed him, I really did. If I hadn't been such a dumb arse I wouldn't be in this mess. But back to what fang said, he said that when he told me he loved me that he meant it, but is that like brotherly love or something else. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I need to figure this out. Gosh, why do guys have to be such a headache.

A sound at the door snapped me out of my daydream about Fang. The door opened and guess who walked through it?

"Hey baby, you getting bored in here all by your lonesome?"

'Don't call me baby, I dumped your arse back in Virginia." Yeah I was pissed, "What the heck are you doing here Sam?

"That's now way to talk to someone who saved your life" he said with a smirk. I wanted to walk up and wipe it off his face with the floor. And you know what, I did. I got off of the box-spring and cardboard thing they called a bed closing the space between us in two strides. I grabbed him by hair and drug him to the closest wall and smashed his face into it. I left him fall face first onto the floor.

"I said what the heck are you doing here? Now answer the dang question before I kick your sorry arse." Like I said, I was pissed. He tried to get out something but I came out as an incoherent mumble. I picked his head up by his hair and hissed in his ear, "Fine, how did I get here then?" And I dropped his face again, letting it bounce of the bloody tile floor. His head lolled. "opps" well I guess I will ask him when he wakes up, but for now, to save me the trouble, I think I'll tie him up.

So I tore my bed sheets in to strips tied them together and then braided them, making a pretty good rope. Ha, Iggy's would be better. Any way I grabbed Sam's hands and pulled them behind his back tying his thumbs together with one strip of bed sheet and then I took my long one and wove it through his fingers, around his wrist and twisted it them took what was left and pulled it to his head and tied around his neck. Now I guess all I could do was wait. I didn't have to wait long. He woke up with a:

"Oh crap max what the heck was that for?" he said gritting his teeth from the pain of the cramped muscles in his back, arms, and chest.

"For taking me from Fang who was trying to save me, that's what." Ever since Anne's there is something about Sam that just irks me to the extreme. I can't believe I kissed this mangy mutt. **A/N: yes this is irony, she don't know he's an eraser yet, back to the story.**

"Whatever" he growled out.

"Now who drug me here?" I asked.

"Me sweet cakes" dang this guy gets under my skin. I pulled back my hand and struck his across his face I got real close and said.

"I will never be yours, get it, got it, good, or so help me god I'll…"

"That's vill ves enouf" and in walked Ter Borchet.

"Oh joy, it's my favorite person in the whole wide world ¿" (**A/N: just so you know the upside down exclamation mark is my mark for sarcasm because I have some friends who don't pick up on that stuff.)**

"I hov no time for your pevty teenage arvumant." said Ter Borchet. (And I'm sorry I'm no good at writing in accents :D)

"And you know what? I don't have time to be your guinea pig, now if you will excuse me," said Max walking towards the door. Ter Borchet took a step in front of the door blocking her path. " Now Borchy, don't make me hurt you, I really want to but I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't turn out good, I mean your idiots already have plenty to clean up thanks to me." Said Max gesturing over to a bloody Sam on the floor.

" Your right, you shouldn't hurt me, that would be a bad decision on your part considering we have your friends" said Borchet a little unsure, he wasn't quite sure where this was going. Max knew he was bluffing the voice told her that he was pissed, oh crap that would explain his irritation. Max brushed of these thoughts telling herself that she would worry about that later.

"But then again," said Max," I have done a lot of things I shouldn't have done what's one more going to hurt?" taking a step towards Ter Borchet. Borchet took a step back stuttering. You could see the fear in his eyes. He put a hand out in front of him as if it would protect him. That was his mistake. Max grabbed his hand pushed it back as far as it would go then snapping it downwards at an angle to the left of his wrist. His wrist cracked and he howled in pain. Hmm is Borchy a eraser too? Feeling no regret Max dropped his hand and punched him in the face.

"Yov done it nov maxivum ride." Said Borchy. He walked out of the room and within second the room was filled with white coats with hypodermic needles. They put her under with so much valium it knocked her out cold. But before she hit the ground she threw out her arms.

"I wov oo dis muc Fang." The white coats looked at each other puzzled. They then untied Sam and he took her to a dog crate.

**Alright i want to know what you thought of it I'm sorry it took me so long to write. Now press that little button and ****REVIEW! ****Okay I won't post for a while but when I'm ungrounded I will most defiantly have several chapters done hopefully 4 to 5 of them if you ****REVIEW (JUST DO IT!) ****lol it's the Nike slogan :D.**


End file.
